Hard coffee, please?
by avv90
Summary: Polar Bear leaves his keys, at his best friends house, how does he get it back, and how will it effect his relationship with Grizzly?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I ship both Grizzly, and Polar Bear! So, I made them into this humany-like, so their features are human-like! (Duh?) I want to continue writing this one, so please enjoy! I do not own anything.**

**(Yes, I am shouting with this!)**

* * *

Polar bear pulled his blue scarf over his large shoulders, he sighed as he walked over to a sign, flipping it to a ' Sorry, we're closed!' Letting out a large sigh, when he saw the young boy still drinking _his_ famous cappuccino. " Panda-kun, it's closing time." The boy seemed _to_ be obsessed with pandas, his hair was as white as snow much like his own, he wore fluffy round black ears, it rounded off on his pale face.

" Polar bear, I don't wanna go home! Mama's gonna vacuum me up, she's mad about me spending all my time here!" He let tears run down his rosy cheeks.

" It's okay, Panda! At least you have someone, right Polar Bear?" The nicely dressed man cried, loosening his tight tie a bit.

" Penguin-san, I think you should head home too?" The tall white haired man said, a gentle smile in place.

" Why!... No one loves me.. no one!…..." He lowered his head, "Hey! Polar Bear, are you single?" He asked the man, drying the pale mugs with a rag.

" Penguin-san, you still haven't tried asking Penko-san out? You can still find someone, okay?" Polar Bear said, taking up another mug. The nicely dressed man stood clutching the chief uniform, his white outfit now wrinkled. " Ugh... I just had this dry cleaned!" Polar Bear thought through his smile.

" So, you are going out with someone?" He smirked, Polar Bear flinched at the smell of alcohol.

" Where did you get the alcohol?" The man asked, pushing back from the smell.

" See Panda, he does have someone who he's going out with!" The young man released Polar Bear, who happily brushed the smell away.

" Ahh… Polar Bear you do?" The boy asked; looking up at Polar Bear, he swung his small legs.

" That's not important, right now." He said, brushing the hint of rose colored cheeks away.

" Really, then what is~?" Penguin sang.

" You, have work tomorrow." Polar Bear grinned, Penguin stood, and dashed out of the cafe.

"And panda, You have work too..." Polar Bear said, continuing to dry his mugs.

" I know!" He sang, still sipping.

"Plus your mother called-" Before he could continue, Panda was already gone. " Oh? Faster than usual." He thought, Polar Bear walked over to the door, attempting to close it. He searched his pockets, hoping for _it_ to turn up, with no luck. " I left it there, huh?" He thought letting out a large sigh. " Now, I have to call that guy?" He let out a larger sigh, walking over to the phone, he dialed slowly.

" Yeah, it's me." The voice growled.

" I left my keys there, could I go pick them up?" His voice seemed drifted.

" Wait, don't- Ugh.. Ugh, Wait Polar Bear?!" Polar Bear heard shuffling, he could hear a click of a door, " Okay, you left what?" He asked, slowly sitting on a stool.

" My keys. May I pick them up?" Polar Bear asked, losing his patience.

" Why don't I just drop them off…. I mean you can't just leave, right?" The man scratched his head.

" No, you're working….I can just walk by, and pick them up, okay?" Polar Bear said.

" Okay, Polar Bear…. But it's lady night? I wouldn't recommend you come?" He winced as he spoke.

" I'll deal with it, okay Grizzly?" Polar Bear stated.

" I know, but.." Polar Bear twitched.

" I'll be there." He hung up, throwing the phone on the counter. Polar Bear was infuriated at this point, he could hardly stand still. He was usually the most composed in a room, but now he trembled with anger. He was angered at his best friend; for only a few nights before, he had finally worked up the courage to tell him his feelings, but he had _no_ response. Grizzly just held him, he held him while they slept together, but when Polar Bear awoke the next morning he was gone. Polar Bear was angered to the point of just leaving. "I must have left them on his counter!" He thought, walking over to the jacket hanger. He pulled on his coat, pulling his lovely blue scarf around his pale mouth. He took a hat, flattening his equally pale hair, he walked out closing the door behind him. The harsh wind cut his face, making him squint, yet he continued. Knowing the bar was not that far from where he stood, he ventured on. " I hope he's still working!" Polar Bear thought. The winds seemed to flare up with his words, he just shrugged it off, and pulled through. He could finally see the bar, it lights were eliminating the road ahead of him. When he finally reached the door, he could see women pouring from the bar, some dancing, some clinging to each other. He cocked his head through the door, seeing that Grizzly was in his usual spot, he tip toed to the back of the building. He slowly reached the door, looking around he found what he was looking for. The rock tipped over as he kicked it, he pulled the silver key up. Smiling he swiftly walked back to the door, he struggled to open the door with only the cracks of dim light's from the the sides of the bar. Polar Bear managed to insert the key in it's hole, turning the key he smirked. "Finally!" Polar Bear proclaimed, he turned the knob to see Grizzly's living room, it was rather large, and spacious, with a hint of cabin style. The room looked well kept because Polar Bear, had made it his job to keep it that way. He quickly let himself in, gently closing the door behind him. He walked around the room knowing it all to well, he made his way to the bedroom. Opening the door he slid in, turning the switch on the room lit up, a fur covered room showed. " He really does like hunting, doesn't he?" He shook his head, panicking a little, he looked for the counter. It was next to the bed, pulling on his scarf; he swiftly kept his way to the drawer. Smiling he took up his keys, " I can drive, now!" He thought, taking up his keys, he stashed it in his pockets. Sliding the drawer, he looked around the room, a smile came to his lips. Walking back to the door, he was about to turning off the lights, when a glare caught his attention. He walked over to the wardrobe, taking up a picture frame. The picture had a young, well dressed Polar Bear, with a well bruised Grizzly, playing with the emotionless boys white fluffy ears from behind. " Ugh?... Why is everything, so complicated? Bastard!" He shook his head, pulling the photo to his chest. A clank sent a jump through him, he ran to the back, practically throwing himself in the bathroom. He knew there was a window that he could fit through, remembering he locked the door. Gently tugged the window open, but he couldn't temp himself to jump out, yet, he looked at the photo still in his hand. Knowing that it must have been Grizzly, coming in to get more drinks, he gently opened the door, letting a slight sliver of light in the room. What he saw was something that he wouldn't have ever expected; a young blond woman was sitting on his best friends lap. Their lips lock into each others, Grizzly was pulling her closer than humanly possible, licking her face; she giggled. Polar Bear began to tremble, he knew that this would occur, yet he felt completely betrayed. Tears building up, they begged to be let down his pale face, he felt sick to his stomach, slowly shut the door. Polar Bear knew he would have to leave, he left the door, jumping out of the window. He shut it closed from the outside, and he began to make his way back to his cafe. The wind blow to his face, freezing his tears, he gently pressed his coats sleeve to his cheeks, wiping away the icy droplets. He pulled his scarf to his eyes, blurring his vision, yet he still maintained his balance. As he made it to the cafe, Polar Bear throw his hat to the floor, letting his coat fall with it. He still held the picture, staring at it sickened him deeper; he walked to the back of the cafe, throwing it to the floor, allowing the glass to sever into millions of pieces. Cursing, he swooped down, kneeling he cried into his upper leg, " I know? I knew... but why?!" He screeched, kicking the frame farther from him. Polar Bear staggered up, standing he looked down, reaching for the broken frame; he gashed his hand open, sobbing he let the frame fall with a thump. The crimson red blood fell, it trickled to the young bears snowy colored hair, as he pulled the strand, clutching his fist he let his blood stain the picture. He took the frame, throwing it into the trash, he lifted his sleeve, wiping his salt filled eyes. The man walked back into his cafe, turning the lights off; he slowly hiked his way to the front, making sure to lock his cafe. He huffed a sigh, pulling his scarf tighter around his head, he slowly made his way down to his home.

* * *

** So what do you think? 'Wink,wink' Okay, tell me what you think.. I really want to know! -avv90**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just finished writing this, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes... Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Polar Bear had finally made it to his home, seeing his car still in the driveway; he rolled his eyes, taking out his keys, he made his way to the door, swung the door open. He sighed, grunting he felt the pain in his left arm once again, looking back, he saw he was leaving a trail of warm liquid, he lifted his arm, his usual cloud white outfit, was now stained with the harsh color. "Ugh…" He sighed, removing his shirt, tugging he noticed that the shirt, had froze to his skin,"Stupid blood." He thought, walking over to the kitchen, allowing the warm water to slowly run down his arm, unfreezing the iced thick liquid. The water was now traced with the red laced blood, it ran down the drain leaving the man paler than ever before, with a large gash crossing from his ring finger down to his wrist. He was shocked at the length, he had let it off in his mind for a minor scrape. He went over to his pantry taking his first aid kit, he slumped down in his dining table chair, harshly wrapping the wound, he split the end tying it into a brilliant knot. It was late, he was tired, again tonight. Yet, he still needed to prep all the food, so there was going to be another allnighter. He got up, and went over to change, he slowly made his way back to his kitchen, clipped his silky ashen bangs up, allowing him to see better. He began to grind all the coffee beans, pouring each new batch into a new bowl. He went to his large freezer, taking all his ingredients, and loading it into his car. Polar Bear continued this for the entire night, walking in and out. He swears he was going to keep the cafe closed the next day, but sighed at the thought. After finishing this strenuous work, it was time for him to get ready to go to work. He went to his room, looking over to his bed; it was neatly done, he cried at the thought of passing the bed, but purged on. He unwrapped his arm seeing the large gash again caused him cringe, but still went into a steaming hot shower. He massaged his dripping hair, as a sticky red substance made it's way into his eyes, he looked back at his hand, seeing that the wound was still dripping it's warm liquid, he cursed. Turning the water off, he looked at the dripping wound, a ring caused him to hit his back against the glass curtain. Polar Bear, growled as he used his injured arm to open the door; he reached for a towel, seeing the stains that were now permanently left on his prestigious towels, sighing he wrapped it around his waist. He wrapped a smaller towel around his hand, as a temporary relief. He cuffed his hurt arm, walking over to his house phone, he pulled it up with his injured arm. He looked at the phone in disgust, he truly didn't want to answer his best friend, he sighed, laying it back down. The phone continued to ring, making him nervous; until finally, Polar Bear gave in; taking up the phone, he yawned trying to find a reason for the late answer. " Hello, who is it?" He asked, pretending to sound tired.

" P.B, it's me, where are you? I waited for you _all_ night?" Grizzly asked, scratching his head.

" Who?" He asked, skin still twitching in anger.

" G-R-I-Z-Z-L-Y! Grizzly Bear, your best friend?" He exclaimed.

" Oh, Morning? What do you need?" He asked, adding pressure to his wound.

" Where were you?! I waited all night for you to come pick up your keys? What happened!?" He asked, Polar Bear pressed his eyes closed at the pain stirring in his chest.

" I bet you did!" He thought, adding a bit more pressure. " Ow!" He exclaimed, regretting his strength.

" P.B, what happened?" He asked, hearing the jolt of pain.

" Nothing…. I forgot to call you, but I left my keys on my counter in the back, I guess...I forgot? Sorry." He said, walking back to his closed pantry.

" No, I heard you scream? Are you okay? Is someone-" He was cut off by an angered Polar Bear.

" I'm fine." Polar Bear stated quietly.

" You sure?" Grizzly asked, while Polar Bear tried to juggle holding his first aid kit, and keep a grip of the phone on his pale shoulder.

" Yeah, I have to go." He said, letting the box fall on his table.

" Okay, I'll come-" Polar Bear hung up, tossing the phone across the table. He pulled out his gauze, and again he wrapped his arm tight; making sure not to leave a thin patch. Tying it tightly, but not tight enough to make him yep. Afterwards, he walked to his room; making sure to dry his hair he found another white chief outfit, after he had covered himself he found himself adventuring to find his blue scarf. He looked around, only to come up finding nothing. Losing his scarf left him overly depressed, he sat on his porch. Looking at his driveway he saw his scarf; it had managed to attach itself to the cars driver seat. He ran into his kitchen, taking his keys he locked his front door, walking over to his car. He opened the driver door, taking up his scarf, he wrapped it around his face. He sat in his car, waiting for the ice on his windshield to melt. " That ass, I swear…he probably had sex with her." He sighed, letting his head rest on the middle of the steering wheel. The beep throw him back, hitting his head against the seat, "Ouch!" The calm man said, rubbing his sore head, regretting everything he had done, he looked up seeing that all the ice had finally melted, allowing him to back out of his driveway. He drove in complete silence, looking around he spotted a good friend, and a customer outside of the flower shop. He slowly parked, rolling down his window, he called " Panda-kun, are you lost?" He asked, the child who was literally smelling the roses.

" Oh.." He turned seeing the older man in his car, he bowed. " No, I was waiting for Rin-rin to come out, and give me my bamboo shoots." The little boy looked lost in thought for a minute. "Oh, Polar Bear; I ran into Grizzly. He asked, if your restaurant was open?" Panda pulled his finger to his lip, drooling.

" What did you tell him, Panda-kun?" He asked, in his calm tone.

" I told him…..no, I think?" His eyes full of uncertainty.

He sighed smiling," I think I should get some flower's for my counter?" He said. Just then a man, came out holding a pile of bamboo.

" Panda-kun? I'm done!" The man held the vase in his hands, smiling. Polar Bear existed his car, walking over to Panda's side. " Oh… hello, who are you?" The man asked.

" He's Polar Bear, Rin-Rin!" Polar Bear bowed, as did the man.

" I'm Rin, Panda's told me a lot about you." He said, handing Panda his bamboo shoots.

" Oh-" Panda looked over at his watch, panicking he bowed, " I'm late!" He paid Rin, and took off.

" Umm…Panda says your a great gardener, could you possibly help me find some flowers that would lighten someone's day?" Polar Bear asked.

" Yes, come with me. We'll find something for you." He turned opening the door for Polar Bear, walking in together.

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading leave me your thoughts. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! But, I want coffee! **

* * *

" So, you'll deliver them every morning?" Polar Bear asked, taking up a bundle.

" Yes, I'll be there. You'll make a coffee for me, right?" He asked, smiling at him.

" Yes, it is a _cafe_… but honestly, I really do love these flowers." Polar Bear lifted the large sunflower to the light, smiling.

" Umm…. Polar Bear, I know we hardly know each other, but are you well... I mean you look exhausted...and your hand?" He looked at the wrapped hand.

" Oh..I... cut myself last night... I was grinding coffee beans, and I guess my hand got stuck…somewhere it shouldn't have been in." He lowered his head, looking at his injury.

" Oh… Well, don't reopen the wound, 'kay?" He said, leaning over the counter.

" Thanks!" He said, paying the man. Just then a couple of ladies came into the store, smiling at them.

" Yes, no problem. I'll be there, tomorrow. Would you like a different vase, too?" He asked, still giving off a radiant smile. The girls giggled, looking at them from a corner. Polar Bear turned, looking at their shining eyes; he wondered why.

" Yes please, if you will." He said, looking back at him.

" Okay, let me walk you out." He stood, walking around the counter. He led Polar Bear to the door, exiting to his car.

"Bye." Polar Bear, bowed.

" Yes, goodbye." Polar Bear started his car, and after a short drive, he arrived to his cafe. He opened the door, happy that he didn't have to climb in the window today. He opened the doors, going back, and taking all the boxes, placing them in the giant freezer in the back. Taking all of his ground coffee, he began the coffee making process. Sighing, he went back to the door, clicked open the doors, he turned his sign to a 'We're open!'. He walked back to the counter, placing the large bundle of flowers in a glass vase, and waited for Sasako to come into work. A call on the phone caused the quiet place to boom, " Hello?" He asked, waiting for a response.

" Umm.. Polar Bear-san, I'm sorry.. I am going to come in late for work today, I'm... stuck in traffic." Polar Bear sighed, closing his eyes.

" It's okay, I understand." He sort of knew...she was already late. The doorbell jingled, Polar Bear's well known customer came in, Penguin.

" Mornin!" He said.

" Good morning, Penguin-san." Polar Bear bowed, smiling.

" Can I get my usual." He had an enormous smirk on his face.

" Okay." He reached over taking a mug, and filling it with a dark roast. " Here." He gave it to the nicely dressed man.

" So, I ran into Panda-kun. He said, you went to buy flowers?" He sipped his coffee.

" Yes, as you can see." He pointed at the lovely sunflowers. " I did." He smiled at them.

" Oh.. So not for that _special_ person? I could have sworn, you'd buy it for that _special_ someone."

" Who would that be?" He asked, smiling innocently.

" Could it be that Rin-rin guy?" He smiled, taking another gulp of coffee.

" How is that possible, I just met him today?" He asked, still smiling.

" I don't know… but it is possible?" He placed his coffee down. " Is Sasako coming in today?" He asked, pulling at strand of black hair.

" She's going to be late." Polar Bear sighed.

" Or is it her?" He asked, smiling.

" No, she my friend." He smiled.

" I somehow believe you, but not with Rin, why is that?" He tilted his head.

" Penguin-san, I think I saw Penko-san?" Polar Bear said, smiling brightly.

" Wait- Where?" He turned his head, throwing his money down, and taking a leap to the door.

**_Later That Day.._**

" Polar Bear-san, could I please get another cup?" Sawako asked.

" Yes, right away." He walked over to the girl, taking up the empty mug. He went over making her a new cappuccino. He walked back over to the girl, handing it to her. " Here, your are." He smiled.

" Thank you." She smiled. " Polar Bear-san, did you get those flowers today?" Sawako asked, placing it on her tray.

" Yes, are they not beautiful?" He smiled, looking over at the flowers.

" Mmm….. Yes, they are beautiful." She said, looking over at the flowers herself. A ring allowed her to pull up her head, to see that Polar Bear was now across the room getting more mugs, she stood walking over to the counter, " Polar Bear, I'm going to answer the phone, okay?" He turned, and nodded. " Hello, Polar Bear Cafe, how may I take your order?" The person on the other line stayed quiet.

" Uhh…are you a girl, perhaps?" The person asked.

" Yes, I am. Do you wish to make an order?" Sawako asked.

" Ummm…no, I'm good. Bye?" The voice seemed distant.

" That was weird?" She whispered, she turned to look at Polar Bear.

" What was?" He asked, taking a new mug.

" Nothing… Nothing at all!" She exclaimed.

" I'll be taking my leave, now." Sawako said, untying her apron.

" Mmmm, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, taking up some mugs. The door ringed, he looked around, seeing that he was again alone. He finished working, retying his scarf; he closed his cafe, walking over to his car. He drove home, in silence; walked out of the car, opened the door; he flopped on his couch. " Ugh.." He flipped over to the floor, he hit his back. Coughing, he pulled up; he slowly stood up. Walking over to his kitchen, he took a water bottle, limping into his room. He throw off his clothes, but still too tired to put on his pajama shirt. He flopped on his bed, happy that he was finally going to get rest. He growled at the ring of the phone, he lifted his head tiredly. He cried, throwing his leg to the side of the bed, he stood. Polar Bear looked around, trying to find the phone; walking into the dining room, he pulled up the phone. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the fuzzy numbers. " Ugh, What do you want!?" He screamed into the phone.

"..." The person stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

" I know it's you, speak up!" He screamed.

" Hey, PB-" Polar Bear cut him off.

" Speak fast, I'm tired! Hurry!" He called.

" Ugh… How are you?" He asked.

" Tired." He lowered his tone.

" Sorry, hey are you free right now?" Grizzly asked, trying to better the mood.

" No, I'm tired." He growled.

" Ohh… Can I come over tomorrow, then?" He asked, trying to get a response.

" I have work." He stated.

" Then... I'll come over?" He asked, Polar Bear took a moment, waking up a bit.

" It's okay.." He thought, " No...Uh… Just don't come!" He shouted, turning the phone off, he throw it back at the counter. " This man?" He was infuriated, he truly didn't want to see him; he couldn't see him. He simply walked over to his bed, he flopped down; tired as ever. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep. His eyes flew open, he was too worried to fall asleep. He turned facing the ceiling, crying. " Gosh, I'm so tired! I want to get some sleep!"

**The Next Morning**

Polar Bear stood outside the cafe, opening the door, he walked to the back of the restaurant; taking up boxes, and moving it under the counter. Sighing, he went over to the door; turning the sign to a 'We're Open.' He slumped over the counter, too tired to even look at the door. The door rang again, he rolled his head lazily, looking at the person.

" Morning, Polar Bear-san." Rin said, walking over to the counter.

" Hello...Uha." He yawned.

" Are you tired?" He asked, setting down a fresh new bouquet. He pulled his face close to Polar Bear, who simply shivered. " Do you have a fever?" He held his shoulders in a secure manner.

" I don't know… I feel a bit woozy?" Polar Bear leaned on the counter, hoping for more support. Rin turned the counter taking hold off him, he gently guiding him to a table; pulling a chair out, and sat him down slowly. Rin kneeled besides him, taking a hand to his cheek.

" You're burning!" The door rang, a tall punk brown haired man, with a biker vest, black jeans, knee high boots, and a long silver cross chain.

" Polar Bear?!" He screeched, running over to Polar Bears side.

" Shh!" Rin lifted his finger to his mouth, " Can you stand?" He asked, Polar Bear.

" Yeah, I thi.." He felt a staggering pain in his head. Rin leaned forward, trying to hold him tightly.

" What going on?" Grizzly asked.

" He's sick, I'm taking him home." Rin pulled the man up, holding him over his shoulder.

" You can't take him home! I... I bet you don't know where he lives… I know! I'll take him!" Grizzly shouted, pulling Polar Bear to his body.

" Would you be quiet, please. I'm taking him home, close up the cafe. Please." Rin took Polar Bear, limply walking through the door. That was the last thing Polar Bear could remember, before the light turned dark.

* * *

**Oh, so... I just made this story! I really wanted to publish it... I'm stacked with work.. Sorry, but I hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry It's taken so long to write this.. I swear I had no Idea it was this hard to write, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun made him turn to the side, he clenched his eyes almost praying to turn the lights off.

" Why?" He pouted, he reached his arm up, lifting the pillow over his head. " Mmmm.." He scrunched his nose, a warm aroma filled the air. " What's cooking?" He thought. With a split thought he jumped up, " Wait! What am I doing at home?!" He shook his head, jumping off his bed he landed on his feet. He looked around nothing looked disturbed, he looked his body up, and down. A pair of milky blue pajama pants, he looked up at his chest it's pale bare look brought him to shiver. " Did I bring someone home last night?!" He paced back, and forth, " Crap! Oh shi-" He quieted as he heard the running water stop, he grew a ghostly white color. " Ugh?" He shook his head, and belly flopped on the bed, he pulled the thick covers over his chest. " Wait- No." He sat up, " Just act like you just woke up, and make up the rest!" He thought. He heard light foot steps, the door clicked opened. Polar Bear opened his mouth letting out an impressive yawn. " Ugwa." He growled.

" Oh! Your awake Polar Bear?" The person asked, Polar Bears eyes grew large.

" Hello.. Rin" Polar Bear said, lifting a hand, and shaking it.

" I made you some breakfast, would you like to eat now?" The man asked, his head tilted.

" Yes.." Polar Bear lifted his body, slowly making his way to the door, following behind Rin.

" I made some soup.. Your fever has gone down I hope? But your face still looks flushed?" He shook his head, " No good.. No good." Polar Bear face was indeed red, but not from an illness.

" I'm sorry… Did I trouble you.. It was my firs-" He was stopped in the midst of the hallway, Rin lifted a large warm hand to Polar Bear's cheek.

" No.. You needed me! It is no trouble to help you, okay?" His eyes held a distressed look.

" I'm sorry- I- We just met...And-!" Polar Bear cheeks turned crimson, Rin shook his head,

" But we still care for each other." And with that Rin let his hand fall into Polar Bears, giving it a reassuring squeeze, he led Polar Bear to his dining table sitting him down, and heading into his kitchen. A steaming bowl was placed in front of him,

" It smells delicious.." Polar Bear lowered his head, as Rin pulled the seat in front of him.

" I hope you don't mind, but I talked with Sawako.. She said she could take care of the restaurant while you're out sick, and that Grizzly guy…" He lowered his eyes, " Yeah he's been calling like crazy… He told me to tell you he wants to talk… I don't know what about.." He scratched his head.

" I don't want to speak about him." Polar Bear said, Rin tilted his head.

" Good.. Polar Bear.. I know I shouldn't pry, but he looks bad to me.. Like.. he could hurt you, please keep your guard up with him?" Polar Bear nodded.

" Yeah, but were childhood friends.. so it's like leaving a old habit, I guess?" He tilted his head, taking his spoon he blew the steaming soup.

" I understand.. But Polar Bear if you need anything? Anything Polar Bear call me, I'll help you we...are you know?" His cheeks grew a peachy tint.

" Shit we did do something!" Polar Bear thought, he took a spoonful of soup throwing it in his mouth, "Ugh" He shook his head, remembering the bowl steaming, he choked a little.

" Well, Polar Bear… I'll be taking my leave." He stood up, and removed his apron.

" I'll see you out?" Polar Bear stood, guiding him to his front door, Polar Bear was intimated with the man's height, the only person Polar Bear know was taller than him was Grizzly, but here was this man a clear four inches taller than him.

" I'll be back to make you some dinner, 'kay.. Go rest." Polar Bear's mind raced, wondering what he should say, or do, with a rush of thought, he jumped on the man, embracing him in a tight hug. Polar Bear's face lit up burning a fiery red. Rin stood there, frozen, but slowly his hands wrapped around Polar Bear. Polar Bear stood on his tip toes, " Thank you." He whispered into the taller man's ear.

" I did nothing you wouldn't do." Polar Bear could feel his body grow warmer with the smell of the man. Rin turned his head, showing a brushing color in his cheeks, " Bye."

" Bye." Polar Bear waved him off, closing his door as Rin stepped out. He sank to the ground, his bandages looked as if they had been changed. " He's so sweet." He bobbed his head on the door then leaned back. Polar Bear pressed his eyes closed wishing for him to return, his head slumped over his shoulder. The doorbell rang, making Polar Bear shoot up, he took a deep breath, pulling a strand of hair over his ear. The bell rang again, " Ugh… Coming!" He shouted, smiling he pulled the door open, " Rin?" His smile faded as he saw the figure standing in front of him. His hair messy as usual, a black tank top, black tattered jeans, combat boots, and a large black coat, his silver chain dangled, eyes widened with the name. Polar Bear wasted no time, he promptly tried to close the door, but a hand pulled in,

" P.B?" Grizzly's voice dark, but still sweet. Polar Bear backed up,

" Sorry.. Thought you were someone else." He said rubbing his head.

" Who?" He asked, face filled with what Polar Bear knew as hostility.

" Someone else… Now what do you want?" He asked.

" Well.." Grizzly let himself in, " I want to know why I haven't spoken with you? Or why you haven't been calling me? But let's start with something of more concern who the fuck is Rin?!" Polar Bear backed up at the question.

* * *

**To short sorry! I really tried to make it cute.. If I didn't do something right please let me know?**

**Is it too Drama filled, or not enough if you have an request I'll take them.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Thank you for Reading!-avv90**


	5. Author's note

**Quick note Hard Coffee's rating will have to go up with the new chapter.. It just hit me to let you guys know... Sorry, if you thought it was just going to be rated T.. Anyways thanks for Reading!-Avv90 "Oh?!"**

**" Let me know if you want me to add somthin' I'm in the midst of writing a new chapter!"-Avv90**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello! So, I promised to post a new chapter! I did it! A little late, but I did! _

* * *

Polar bear froze, unsure on how to respond. " Who is he?!" Grizzly pressed, Polar bear took a step back.

" What are you-" He was cut off.

" You know damn right who were talking about… You just said his name!" Grizzly exclaimed.

" What?!" ( add in really sarcastic whattt?) Polar bear said, he smiled, trying to pass it off his lie. " No… I said pin?" He said, running his fingers through his clear hair.

" Don't lie to me, P.B.. Who. Is. Rin?" He paused, making sure to emphasize every single word.

" Well.." Polar bear thought, " I have no real reason to hide anything, right?" Just friend, right?" He thought.

" Are you going to say something?" Grizzly asked. Polar bear swallowed.

" He's a friend." He murmured.

" A what!?" Grizzly asked.

" A friend! Now what do you want.. I feel sick.. and now with you here even worse." Polar bear covered his mouth at his words.

" I make you feel worse?" Grizzly asked.

" Yes.. No.. What is it that you came here for… Integration." Polar bear asked.

" Sorry, I'm not that Rin guy.. He must've made you feel a lot better, right?" He mocked.

" You-" Polar bears face grew irritated, anger filled.

" Yep, just saw him leave.. bumped me on the steps up… You must be next to cured am I right?" He continued, leaning closer to his 'friend'. Polar bear cringed at the smell, no doubt the whisky in his breath.

" Your drunk? Leave." Polar bear said, leaning back to flee the scent.

" I'm not, just came to talk to my good old bud!" Again he leaned closer to Polar bear, cornering him, he slammed his hand to the right of Polar bear face, startling him.

" Stop.. Grizzly, this isn't funny… go home, now!" Polar bear pleaded. A large smile came to Grizzly lips.

" Why, so he can come back for seconds?" He brushed a single strand covering Polar bear's eye.

" Wha..a..t?" Polar bear stammered, pulling his head back from the contact. He leaned in even farther, this time brushing his lips on Polar bear's ear, he trembled at the feel.

" Hmm..? He left you so sensitive.. Your trembling.." He slurred. Polar bear could hear the smirk in his voice. A sudden pain struck his ear, he shook pushing up his hand up to Grizzly's chest.

" St-stop! Grizzly, this is not okay!" He said.

" So, he did do that?" He whispered. " Did he bite your lips?" He asked.

" What-" He stopped as Grizzly lips smacked on to his, harshly pushing Polar bear over the wall. Polar bear's face burned, eyes wide with confusion, and surprise. Grizzly took Polar bears face into his large palms. A warmth began to spread around Polar bear, he shuddered with fear.

Grizzly's warm cinnamon scent, was intoxicating. Finally Grizzly pulled back, tugging Polar bear's lips, letting a streak of crimson red blood run down his pale chin.

" Like that, huh?" He asked, again he leaned in, this time his nose skimmed Polar bear's. " What else did he do to you.. I'll do it too.. Did he bite your neck? Kiss your chest?" He ran a finger along Polar bear's abdomen. " Bite in between your legs, or did he have a taste of you?" He whispered. " If he did, I'll clean you right up?" Polar bear lowered his face, stopping Grizzly from further teasing.

" Get out." He said.

" What?" Grizzly asked, his head bent back in question. Polar bear pushed him back, eyes infuriated.

" Get out! Leave! I don't want to see you! Leave!" Polar bear bundled his fist, pushing Grizzly's chest, " Out now!" Grizzly shook his head, turning confused, he was thrown out by Polar bear. He fumbled to the door, locking it.

_Bam, Bam, Bam_, " Open up! P.B?!" Grizzly called, hearing this Polar bear sank to the ground. The first tear rolled down his cheek, fusing together with the bloody streak. The streak, gained speed, dancing in the air, it landed on his newly wrapped hand. He smiled remembering the stinging sensation, " Woah.. I'm really doing this now, aren't I?" Polar bear asked. He slumped back, lightly bumping his head on the door. He sighed pulling his knees to his chest, " He really is just bittersweet, isn't he?" He asked himself.

* * *

_ So, I really didn't check it! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, I know! I apologize! I've lots on mind, from school to just me... It's okay though! Still, please tell me what you think! Like I said, I need to up my rating.. Sorry! Just for (Hopefully future) chapter! Sorry again thanks!_

_-avv90_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Th struggle to sleep is real, but I made a short chapter for you all! Thank you so much for reading, I hope we can continue~! Sorry for any grammer mistakes!_**

* * *

The struggle to sleep that night was harsh, as Polar Bear limped to his small home in the surrounding areas. Another night of having to escort a drunken Penguin home, urging a small Panda bear away with an even smaller threat of calling his Mother. To his luck that day, he had help that night.

" So shall we open up early tomorrow, or should we take the entire day off!" The taller man asked, Polar Bear turned to him as he offered a slight smile.

" I think I should just take the day off-" He lifted a finger to his lips, " It is sunday, and I haven't closed the shop in weeks!" He whined, letting his head topple in expression. The man giggled, letting his hand grip Polar Bears slender shoulder.

" I know-" He panted a bit but continued. " My customers always beg me to open up on Sundays, but I-I can't!" Rin bit his lower lip in attempt of controlling his harsh laughter. Polar Bear stared at the man he was laughing at something he said?

" Hehe.." Polar Bear mused in attempt to understand as his grip over his shoulder tightened, Polar Bears eyes grew large.

" I know, right?" His large beige hand moved up to his face, brushing off the tear that had began to topple over his bright cheek. " Ahh.. everyone need's time off, Polar Bear!" He explained, a sluggish look after such a hard laugh.

" Yes, I agree." Polar Bear nodded, as the man shrugged and passed the smaller man. Polar Bear followed swiftly, as they passed a bright street lamp. " But what would I do all day?" Polar Bear murmured, he sang his head low, " I could just go order more mugs online-"

" When did I ever say you would be alone?" He exclaimed as Polar Bear felt his face grow warm and rosy,

" Rin-san!" His eyes grew large as his face calmed he pressed his eyes. " You want to go to the zoo, don't you?" Polar Bear asked pale brow lifted and creased. Rin slowly turned back to face Polar Bear his expression brighter than ever,

" Yes-" Polar Bear passed him without hesitation not even bothering to look back at the man as he approached his home.

" Wait-Polar Bear-san! I-I-" Polar Bear heard him speed up, as the stomping behind him became apparent.

" Yes, Rin-san?" He asked in a calm tone, as his voice muffled over the large scarf covering his lips.

" I just wanted to go say hello to Panda, then we could do whatever you want then-have dinner?" He asked, a slight hint of pink coming over his cheek as he gave an awkward smile.

" Yes." Polar Bear said, Rin's face blew up.

" Really!? Really?!Really?!" He proclaimed,

" Yes." Polar Bear retorted with a harsh sigh, and a simple nod. Rin let out a deep breath,

" Thank goodness." He mumbled, as Polar Bear remained silent. The day was hard, but less..stress filled. Polar Bear was confused, it was different new almost, well it's been like this for a while now. Two months to be precises. Polar Bear's life seemed easier, like a breath of fresh air nothing more, or nothing less. He would sigh in relief, but then he'd probably spit into tears.

" Polar Bear?" He turned his head up, Rin was out of sight. Instinctively he turned back and sure enough about thirty feet back, was a flushed faced man with a mixed look of confusion. Polar Bear stared at him for a moment, without a doubt in a similar amount of confusion.

" What-Oh?" He traced his eyes to the side, Rin stood next to his beige mail box.

" We passed up your house, Polar Bear-san." Rin said in a doubousies tone, he throw his hand on top of the box, his grey muntins covered his skin. He wore a grey sweater vest, with a white dress shirt. A large red coat covered his forearms, while a pair of blue mufflers huddled his ears, he looked geeky. Yet, fashionable.

" My house?" He questioned in a barely audible murmur. Rin slowly nodded with a stern expression.

" Or do you wanna head somewhere else?" Rin called, Polar Bear rushed back to him.

" No, no-noooo." Polar Bear explained as he pushed past Rin, crossing his apple green grass he ran to his side walk leading off to his porch. " I just want to crawl into bed-" He slumped his head, Rin scoffed a bit. Polar turned his back, as he turned his key opening up to a dark hall.

" Yeah, I figured that after Panda Bear clamped onto the door at the cafe." He giggled, as he walked up the dark unlit driveway. " And after singing Karaoke with Penguin-san-"

" I beg you-" Polar Bear started as he turned back to face Rin, " Never bring that up again." He asked, with a coarse voice. Rin lifted his hands up in defence,

" I never said a word." He barked in a response. Polar Bear snuffled a bit, as he tucked his head into his scarf.

" Thank you." Polar Bear says only for Rin lifts a brow, " For helping me- for tonight… and for yesterday, and the week before and-"

" Stop that." Rin commanded, Polar Bear took a step back hands cupped in a fist as he wondered what was wrong.

" I'm sorry Rin-san, I-I don't know what I did wrong-"

" What you're doing now." He spat in anger.

" I-I'm not doing anything-" Rin walked up fast, not waiting a moment before cupping his hand over Polar Bears mouth, scrambling any thoughts Polar Bear had, replacing them with a sense of surprise as his eyes grew, and his breath held itself.

" Stop that, I wanted to do all of that. I never once need you apologizing, or thanking me for anything, anything at all okay Polar Bear?" He asked, Polar Bear mumbled another excuse as Rin's hold became stronger the smell of Rin became increasingly apparent. Polar Bear bit back the urge to bite, as his nostrils filled with his oaky scent, or was it rossy? No, dandilynes.. maybe daffodils, or an earthier scent with a hint of something? Polar nodded fiercely as Rin tore his hand away. " As long as your understand-"

" Do you wanna come inside?" Polar Bear asked, Rin eyed him for a moment as he turned to look behind him.

" M-me?" He asked as he shoved a finger to his face, Polar bear simply nodded. Rin bit his lower lip," I guess-" He stammered quickly. Polar bear gave no heed as he stepped into his home. The house was quiet, it wasn't strange it was always quiet. Without any help or search Polar bear switched on the lights revealing a neatly packed hall. He walked forward to a large den, Rin followed behind as he closed the door, and held a large space between the two.

" Go ahead and make yourself at home-" Polar Bear waved his hand, " I'll go get changed-and make us something to eat?" He asked, Rin nodded as Polar bear through his coat over the beige couch. With that he turned back, making his way to the small curve next to the tv that lead to a hall. Rin squinted his eyes as he tried to keep his eye on Polar Bear with little success as he walked into the dark without any assistants of lights. Rin sighed as he fell into the couch, he groaned in pleasure,

" Who made this couch, god?" He murmured, Rin's eyes shifted throughout the room. It was a pastel blue, the couch was tan with lots of framed photos of others. Panda, Penguin, Llama, Sloth, Seiko. Most of all though, there was a dark haired man always smiling on the side of Polar Bear. Besides those photo's Polar bear was no where. No baby photos. Parent photos. Nothing, just his friends. And Grizzly. Rin scanned the room, if Grizzly wasn't in it neither was he. " Hm." Rin pouted, " What's he to you Polar Bear?" He mumbled through gritted teeth,

" What was that?" Rin jumped back,

" Wah!?" Polar titled his head in confusion as he stared at the man trying to regain control of his senses.

" Is something wrong?" Polar bear asked as he scratched his head. The room took a halt as the silence spread. Rin paused as he looked up at Polar Bear, his pale hair reached over his eyes touching the bridge of his nose, covering the light beauty of his cold eyes. His frame looked smaller in a fitted neon yellow t-shirt that read, I love you a Latte! His pale skin glowed in the dim lights, as Rin stared up at him. His darkly striped pajama pants reached well over his feet, with matching slippers. " Well is there?" He repeated. Rin shouted as he stood,

" Nothing!-" He looked over to the large tv, " JUST COULDN'T TURN THAT-THAT THING ON!" He lifted his arms over his head. Polar bear spun around, staring at the television.

" The tv?" He asked brow lifted, Polar bear sighed.

" Yup, where do you keep that-"

" The remotes on top of the television, it's painted bright green?.." He explained as Rin grunted inerly. Rin turned to see it in fact was painted in highlighter green. With a slight tremor Rin wiggled his way to the monitor, taking up the device. He held it in his palm for a moment,

" You must have lost it a lot, aye?" He giggled a bit, but Polar bear remained quiet.

" No-" He eased himself to a leg as the other scratched behind his left. " But Grizzly did, so I painted it for-" He hushed himself with a large sigh. Rin's grew large as he ran back to him,

" No, no I'm sorry-" Polar Bear scoffed a bit,

" No need to apologize-" He turned back, as he went back to where they had arrived from, " Do you want something specific?" Polar bear asked,

" What I want?" Rin repeated, " I mean.. What I want from what?" He asked, Polar bear gave a confused look but continued on,

" To eat, would you like something in particular?" Polar bear reminded, Rin nodded and simply shrugged,

" Anything is good." He muttered.

" So, I'll just whip up something-" He paused as he looked over to the remotes, " Sorry if I made you feel a bit uncomfortable.." Polar bear mumbled,

" No!" Rin shook his head, " I- Hey let me help ya cook something?" He asked, Polar bear nodded. Rin limply made his way behind Polar bear, who kept his head low.


End file.
